With Me
by vampire-legend
Summary: When Alice bugs Bella with the "First Kiss" question, Bella reveals a memory of her old best friend, Edward Masen. What happens when they decide to google him to try and find out what he's been up to over the last twelve years? All-Human. One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**Bella's POV:**

"Name your…first kiss?" Alice asked, giggling on the bed and hugging her feathery pillow close to her.

I rolled my eyes. "You had to pick something so…girly, didn't you?"

"It won't kill you to _act _like one every once in a while." She shot back with a dazzling smile, clearly radiating happiness.

"Alice, none of the boys even notice me in this town, not like I want them to, but still. How do you expect me to kiss someone when I don't even know anyone?" I said logically, shooting her a smug smile as I continued typing on my laptop.

"They totally _do _notice you, you're just oblivious to it. Anyways, what about guy friends? Surely, you've gotten curious and kissed one of them, right?" She asked, unable to believe that a teenage girl has gone through her life without a kiss.

"You seriously think that I might have kissed either Jasper or Emmett? First of all, they're taken by you and Rose, and second of all, that's just gross." I told her as I gazed at the computer screen, willing myself to find something to do.

I noticed the quick smile she had when I mentioned Jasper, her boyfriend who was currently taking classes at a community college in Olympia, along with Emmett and Rosalie, who were all one year older than us.

"Come on, Bella!" She whined, throwing the pillow to the ground, and jumping up to come sit beside me on the ground. "Give me, something! This is a sleepover, it's practically mandatory to gossip about gushy stuff!"

I rolled my eyes and racked my brain to give her something that would appease her. I had no one I liked, no flirting I had been doing, and no considered admirers. I tried to think back to the times before she moved here, or back when I was in Phoenix, but I came up blank.

It wasn't until I thought back to my very young years that something came to mind. There was one thing I could tell her that had happened back when I lived with Charlie during my kindergarten year.

"Does the kiss count if it happened when I was five years old?" I asked, secretly bracing myself for the squeal that would come in a second.

"Yes!" She squealed and I giggled to myself.

I took a deep breath and brought the memory to mind, clarifying all the details in my head.

"It happened when I lived here for kindergarten. I had a best friend named Edward Masen." I began, sighing inwardly at the name that went hand in hand with the person who had given me such great childhood memories.

"We both had the same teacher and we became friends in school, but we became inseparable when Charlie began taking me to my babysitter. Doctor Carlisle's wife, Esme, took care of both Edward and I, while our parents were off at work. We always did everything together." I sighed.

I hadn't noticed that my face had pulled up into a big, cheesy smile as I relived my memories. Alice squirmed in her seat and smiled goofily as she took in the smile on my face.

"Keep going." She urged, leaning forward as if she was really entranced with the story.

I smiled as I closed my eyes and continued voicing the images of my memories.

**Flashback:**

"_What do you want to play now?" Edward asked his best friend, Bella, reaching up to pick the leaves out of his messy, bronze hair that had gotten there by climbing trees._

_Bella did the same thing and picked little pieces of dirt off of herself._

"_Uhm…" She started, but sat down on the floor when she couldn't think of anything._

"_Hide and Go Seek?" Edward offered, sitting down next to her._

"_We play that too much." Bella whined, pouting as she tried to think of something to do._

"_Then what?" Edward whined back, wanting to just hurry up and began playing again._

"_I want to…roll!" Bella suddenly exclaimed, looking at Edward as if it was the most genius idea in the world._

"_Roll?" Edward asked, ready to play anything with Bella but not knowing what she was saying._

"_Yeah." She urged before she laid down and just began to randomly roll around the carpeted floor._

"_Your so weird." Edward told her, but his green eyes were dancing with amusement as he watched his friend giggle as she ran into the couch._

"_Your weird too, so come and roll with me!" Bella exclaimed, giggling again as she ran into another couch._

_Edward smiled crookedly at the invitation, and laid down and began to roll around himself._

_Esme walked in and surveyed the scene in front of her, laughing at the adorable children who loved to make their own fun. She walked back into the kitchen to get started on some lunch, because she was sure that the kids would be starving after they finished playing._

"_Edward!" Bella squealed as they accidentally ran into each other._

"_I can roll faster than you can, Bella!" Edward challenged, laughing as he made himself go faster and at the same time, dizzier._

"_Nuh-uh!" Bella shot back before going to make herself dizzier as well._

_Neither had been watching what they were doing, as they were too entranced by the world of swirling colors, and musical laughter. The laughter suddenly silenced as they crashed into each other, their faces a few inches away._

"_I love you, Bella." Edward said, smiling cheekily at his best friend._

"_I love you, too, Edward. You're the best-est friend a girl can ask for." She responded, moving to kiss his cheek as she always did. _

_Neither of them counted on her clumsiness to kick in at the moment though, and Bella's hand, that she had been using as leverage to pull herself up high enough to reach Edward's cheek, lost hold and caused her to crash down on Edward._

_Shocking both of them, their lips met._

_Edward's eyes widened as he took in the unfamiliar feeling of softness against his lips. Bella, in return, froze, as she felt Edward's lips as well. _

_The feeling was strange and yet so natural at the same time. Both of them were too young to feel a pull of attraction to the opposite sex, but they were so natural together, that the feeling made both of their hearts flutter._

"_Lunch is ready!" Esme called from the kitchen, not knowing that her voice had shocked Edward and Bella back into motion._

_They quickly scrambled up and ran to the kitchen, their growling stomachs making them forget about what had just happened. They were too young to make it seem as if it was awkward. Too them, it was no big deal._

_Later on though, when Charlie and Elizabeth came to pick up their children, Edward told Bella something that made her chest feel an odd warm sensation for the first time ever._

"_I'm glad you were my first kiss." He whispered to her._

**End Flashback**

"How cute!" Alice gushed, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Yeah." I responded, suddenly feeling a familiar sadness creep over me.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, as soon as she realized that my voice wasn't as happy as it was to when I was recalling my memory.

"I miss him." I said simply, willing myself not to cry.

"What happened to him?" She asked gently, linking her arm through mine in a comforting gesture.

"He moved." I said, my voice wavering a bit. His departure was the only thing that ever made me feel as sad as I did right now.

"Maybe a month after that kiss, his dad was offered a big job in Chicago, and they moved." My voice broke again, and Alice patted my back.

"It didn't bother us so much then, because we didn't really understand what was going on. When his parents told us that they'd be leaving, we didn't think much of it because we though that Forks was all that the world held, and that we'd always be close to each other.

"We didn't think to find a way to keep in touch and Charlie and his parents didn't offer a way, because they thought a clean break between us wouldn't make us so sad. They were right. After a while, I forgot about Edward and kept having fun like a normal kid would, but every now and then I ask myself, 'What is Edward doing right now?'" I sighed, and continued to vent off my quelled feelings, knowing Alice was here to listen.

"I wonder what he looks like now? I bet he's a looker. He was always so cute when he was little. I wonder if he's still smart, or if he's a rocker or a prep." I laughed to myself as I imagined him in both scenarios.

"Does he have a girlfriend? Does he ever think of me? Does he miss me, too? Am I ever going to see him again?" My final question was too much and my tears that I had been fighting to keep in finally spilled over.

Alice rocked me as I cried, tears shining in her own eyes in reaction to my sob story.

"Thanks." I said when I was finished crying. I awkwardly wiped away my tears and went back to staring at the computer screen.

Alice stayed silent for a whole minute and I didn't dare chance to look her way. Suddenly, the laptop was being pulled off of me.

"What?" I said, surprised at the sudden disappearance.

Alice had the laptop in front of her and she was typing away.

"Let's google him!" She exclaimed. At my hesitation, she rolled her eyes. "We can find at least ten things of ours when we google ourselves, so I'm sure at least one of these searches has something to do with him!"

I couldn't put a damper on her happy mood, and a little spark of hope ignited in me. If I could just see what he was up to, what kind of man he's become, I'm sure to be alright.

"Go for it!" I exclaimed as I jumped to sit snugly next to her. Her quick fingers fluently typed in his name and we waited.

"Okay, let's get this started." Alice mumbled as we went through all of the searches.

I wasn't surprised that every now and then, Edward's dad came up. He was a lawyer after all, and as interesting as it was to see what he had been doing, I wanted to find what was going on with _my _Edward.

"Click this one." I directed Alice, pointing to a link that looked promising.

It was a school website, and it led us straight to a photo gallery. After sifting through the pictures and captions quickly, we finally stopped as we read Edward's name.

"Wait! Don't show me his picture yet, first I want to see what's going on." I told Alice as she began to scroll down. She stopped and began reading out loud.

"Junior, Edward Masen, celebrates the beginning of spring break by heading to the practice rooms in the choir hall, and playing a bit of piano."

I held my breath and nodded at her, indicating to scroll down. Alice gasped beside me and I smiled to myself. I knew he'd be a looker.

Edward had obviously not known that the picture was being taken because you could tell that he was so concentrated that he wasn't paying attention to any visitors.

His hair was still in a windswept disarray, and some of it fell in his eyes as he bent over the beautiful piano. His jaw had become more pronounced and strong over the years, his nose still impeccably straight, his lips still red and flawless. His skin had become a little more translucent and the flawlessness of it made him seem like he was glowing.

The look of concentration on his face made him seem so serious and heart throbbingly gorgeous . I smiled to myself even more, feeling like a proud parent because he had grown up to be gorgeous.

"Dang, if I didn't have Jasper I might have to say that he is the most beautiful specimen of a man that I have ever seen." Alice murmured. I smiled and took in the little hints of dimples that he still had.

I laughed a little and continued to smile at the picture, happy tears stinging my eyes.

"Alice, would it seem a little stalkerish if I ask you to save that picture?" I asked, laughing at my own question.

"Not at all." She said with a sly smile before saving the image.

"Let's see if we can find anything else." She muttered.

I nodded and kept my eyes open for anything else that Edward might appear in.

"Let's try this one." Alice murmured, clicking on a link to a blog.

We immediately burst out laughing at the headline.

"I Think He's Gay!" We read out loud, bursting into giggles.

We read silently, snickering every now and then at the whiny blonde girl who apparently, had asked Edward out, and because he rejected her, she assumed that he was gay.

"That's rich!" Alice yelled out as she collapsed on the floor in giggles. I laughed along with her, just picturing the look on Edward's and the blonde girl's faces as the conversation went down.

"What are you girls up to?" Asked Charlie, as he walked in, finding us rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Do you remember Edward Masen?" I asked, still snickering.

Charlie nodded.

"Well Alice and I googled him, and there's some whiny girl on a blog who thinks he might be gay because he rejected her!" Repeating the situation only made me fall on the floor with giggles again.

I heard Charlie laugh as well, before it stopped. I looked up curiously to find a mischievous smile on his face.

Charlie with a mischievous smile on his face is always fun.

"I am a cop you know. I bet you I could do more good in finding out about Edward if you want me to." He offered.

"I don't want a criminal background check, dad. We're just seeing what he's up to." I explained, laughing again.

"Who said anything about a background check? Let me see the computer." Alice handed over the laptop, curious as to what he was going to do.

We watched him as he typed and clicked every now and then.

"Is this good enough for you?" He asked five minutes later.

He turned the laptop over in his lap and Alice and I gaped at him.

"You found his myspace?" I asked in an incredulous voice. It was hard enough to find friends that you know on myspace, much less trying to find someone who you haven't spoken to in years.

"And his email." Charlie offered smugly.

"You dirty, dirty cop." Alice snickered causing Charlie to laugh as well.

"You can't tell anyone." He warned as he stood up to leave.

"Yes sir." Alice and I recited, saluting him.

He left with a chuckle. Alice and I returned our attention to the computer and began to read what information he had put on his myspace.

I smiled to myself as I read everything about my old best friend. I bet we would still be best friends now if he hadn't had moved. He loved classical and rock music, loved reading, and playing his piano. I read every little detail that I could, drawing a picture of Edward in my mind.

"Bella, look!" Alice gasped, pointing at a section that I had not read yet.

I froze as I read over his typed words. Under 'heroes' was my name.

_Her memory isn't as clear to me as it used to be, but there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of her. She definitely helped me become who I am today and I hope that some day I'll see her again. Bella Swan is my hero in so many ways, and though I haven't talked to her in twelve years, she's still the most important girl ever to me._

My heart melted as I read over the words. I couldn't believe what I was reading.

"Send him an email, Bella." Alice persuaded me, placing the laptop in front of me.

I nodded and racked my mind for something to say.

"Make it something kind of quirky and fun, so he knows that your still as awesome as the day he left." Alice offered, seeing me struggle for the right words.

I wrote down what came to mind and pressed 'send' before I chickened out. Everything was out of my hands now.

**Edward's POV:**

"Coming mom!" I yelled out as I ran down the stairs.

As I reached the kitchen to see her and my dad's sorrowful face, I froze, not wanting to get into this conversation again.

"Both of you already know my input, I don't care." I said stiffly before turning to leave.

"How can you say that, Edward? This affects all of us." My mom cried out.

"Mom, I really don't care. I know that this affects us all but it's not my job to help fix it. Whatever you think is best for us, is what we should do." I told her, giving my honest opinion.

"We could move someplace else, see if I can find work, or we can always go back to Forks and try out the business again." My dad offered.

"I'd prefer the second." I said as I left and went back up the stairs.

My dad had just gone out of work cause the big law firm or company, whatever it's called, shut down. Now, we were in the midst of debt and bankruptcy.

I wonder if they even realized what good of a life we had in Forks before we moved. The company was never in jeopardy cause my dad was the only lawyer in the area, and the small town allowed my mom to work as a teacher as well. She couldn't find work here cause it was too populated.

Of course, if we were still in Forks, I could also still be with _her._ I sighed at the memory of the adorable little girl who shared my childhood with me.

I rid my head of all thoughts before going to my room and heading straight to my computer. It came to mind that I haven't checked my email in two days. Because I was such a loser and had more of a life on the internet than socially, I was bound to have a lot of messages.

I checked all my familiar messages before coming across one that I didn't recognize from someone called **ClumsyBrunnette**. I smiled at who it reminded me of, before clicking it, curiosity getting the best of me.

I froze as I read the message.

_Hey Edward,_

_I don't want to play hide and seek anymore._

_We used to play it all the time, and I'm tired_

_of you hiding. I finally found you. I'm wondering_

_if you even remember me._

_Sincerely,_

_Bella Swan_

I gasped as I read the message over and over, not believing my eyes. Either someone who happened to know about Bella and me, and how we used to play hide and seek all the time, was playing a really cruel joke, or this was actually _Bella._

My fingers couldn't move fast enough to respond.

_**Is this really you? If it is then tell me **_

_**something that only we know.**_

_**-Edward**_

After I sent the message I prayed to God that she was online right now, and would answer back as quickly as possible.

God answered those prayers.

I opened the email quickly, and rejoiced as I laughed and read over her words.

_I'm glad you were my first kiss, too. =D_

_-Bella_

My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest and my smile was making my cheek muscles burn from stretching so wide.

Finally! After all these years, Bella and I are finally reunited.

We spent the entire night talking and when we finally said good night, with a promise to talk tomorrow, I collapsed on the bed, thanking God that she was exactly the same.

She was the same girl that I fell in love with twelve years ago. The same girl who, through the hard obstacles of life, was always with me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So here is another one-shot. I just love these too much! Don't worry, the next chapter of You're So Much More will come out soon, I literally wrote this over night.**

**To answer a question some of you might have, yes, Edward is talking about **_**that **_**kind of love. I believe love at a young age is possible, though not probable. In my head, Edward didn't realize this until he was much older.**

**I didn't I love the guy who inspired this, but he was my best friend, and I miss him **_**so **_**much. **

**I'll have an epilogue of this up tonight or tomorrow.**

**Sincerely,**

**Vampire-legend**


	2. Epilouge

**Bella's POV:**

"What do you want to do?" Edward asked as he laid upside down on the bed, his torso and head hanging off the side.

"I don't know, but think of something quick or I'll go insane from boredom!" I exclaimed from where I was twirling on the swivel chair in front of him.

"Bella, you know that won't happen, you're already insane." Edward teased, flashing me a crooked smile.

"Shut up, you love my insanity." I retorted, looking up at the ceiling, trying to think of something to do.

"Yeah, I do." Edward said softly. I turned to look at him.

He had sat back up on the bed and was looking at me with an intense gaze that I couldn't look away from. He looked so inhumanly handsome in the moonlight that was streaming in from the window, and I was itching to trace the contours of his face with my fingers.

Edward and his family moved back to Forks the summer after we started talking. They had been having financial problems and moved back to regain stability. I was overwhelmed with happiness that my best friend was moving back. Alice had also been excited, knowing how much he meant to me.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't love him. He always meant so much to me and when we continued talking over emails, I realized that he was the most amazing man ever and that I was completely and irrevocably in love with him.

We went through our senior year together and that love I had for him only increased. But he only viewed me as a friend, and I would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship. So I kept quiet, even though Alice was always trying to persuade me to announce my feelings.

Now, we were all in college with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, who all became good friends with Edward as soon as they met him. Life was great, and what made it even better was that Edward and I were roommates in our co-ed dorms. Alice and Rosalie now shared, as did Emmett and Jasper.

"Let's play hide and seek." Edward suggested as he looked away, his neck a little pink.

"Sure." I quickly agreed. Playing that game with Edward never got old.

We went inside, because the dorm was to small to properly play. The moonlight was so bright that we could see clearly, and the night air was cool and fresh.

"Your it!" I suddenly called out, running to hide behind the building.

"That's not fair!" He called out, but I heard his laughter after that, and then his counting.

I retraced my steps and hid behind some trees that were planted twenty feet away from him.

"Ready or not, here I come!" He called out.

I watched as he hesitantly looked around, and when he turned in my direction, I ducked and hid.

He wandered behind the building that I had ran behind, and I laughed in my head.

Too easy.

I ran to the wall,where he had been counting, to tag it and claim my victory when out of no where, he appeared behind me and grabbed my waist.

"Gotcha." He whispered, as he turned me around and crushed me into his chest.

I stopped breathing as I looked up, shocked, and met his burning gaze. An urge like nothing I had ever felt before, ran through me and pulled against my protests to reach out and touch him.

I hesitantly lifted my hand to his neck and slid it up until I was cupping his jaw. He leaned into my touch and his eyes fluttered closed. I wanted to believe that he liked my touche. I wanted to believe that he savored the electricity as I much as I did. I wanted to believe that I wasn't dreaming and that he really was looking at me like he loved me.

I wanted to believe it, but how could I? All we could ever be was just friends.

I looked away from his dream like eyes and stared down at my feet. I expected him to let me go, and quickly apologize or something, but instead he tightened his hold on me.

"Bella." He whispered. I didn't make a move to look at him so he cupped my face and tilted it up. The intensity of his gaze was making me tingle inside.

"You're my best friend, and I really don't want to jeopardize that but I can't keep myself from saying this anymore. It hurts me to go through everyday, and live with knowing that I'm nothing more than a friend. But I know if I tell you this, then you'll at least think about it, and maybe you'll come to realize it as well. It's better than never having a chance because you never knew. I'm in love with you, Bella Swan. I always have been."

I was left speechless at his words. I was frozen on the outside, but on the inside, I was screaming and jumping in joy. He loves me too! He said he loves me! Yes!

His hopeful face fell as he examined my look of shock and interpreted my silence.

"I just needed you to know that." He whispered, letting me go and making a move to walk away.

I snapped into motion as he took the first step. There was _no way _that I was going to let him go. I grabbed his arm, and pulled him back to me with a strength I didn't know I had. Before he could say or do anything, I pushed myself up on my toes and crushed my lips to his.

Words could not describe how amazing his lips felt. The softness, the warmth, the tingle; _all_ of it was unbearable. So sweet, that it almost made me want to cry. I had dreamed about kissing him, about how his lips would feel if they just brushed against mine. My imagination was no fair comparison to the real thing.

After his initial shock, Edward responded and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and pulled me closer, as his lips began to move against mine. Our rhythm was urgent and gentle at the same time, and I pushed myself as close as I could to him, not being able to get enough of his warmth.

I pulled away for only a second and managed to gasp out four words before we returned to the kiss. I'm sure you can figure out what those four words were.

"I love you, too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Man, I love writing one-shots!!!! They're so fun and fluffy! Lol. **

**The title is named after the song With Me by Sum 41. It doesn't have much to do with the fanfic but it's a funny story. The day I was googling the guy I mentioned in the last chapter, was the day I got on to you tube and saw a video thumbnail with a guy that looked kinda like him.**

**I clicked the video and it was two guys singing this song, and the weird thing is that the guy's name was Michael, which is the name of my friend. I doubt it's him though.**

**Hope you enjoyed the read!**


End file.
